


Memory

by Dragonibbles



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Implied Vol'jin/Zalazane, M/M, Zalazane (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonibbles/pseuds/Dragonibbles
Summary: Vol'jin's memories of Zalazane haunt him still.He wonders if he could still separate the happy memories from the bad ones.





	Memory

**Author's Note:**

> This would have gone in the drabbles fic, but I felt like this needed it's own fic because of how long it ended up being.
> 
> This fic is almost two years old at this point, with some new stuff added to it so I can finally post it. (I hope I caught all the errors on it)   
> I hope you enjoy!

The air was heavy with the smell of rain and salt water. Vol’jin let the water lap against his toes, the early morning made the water feel cool and caused a shiver to go through his body. The sound of waves crashing against the rocks and the cries of the gulls gliding freely over the water soothed his soul. 

 

The troll sighed and ran a hand through his hair, he could feel exhaustion beginning to seep in after a night of restless sleep. 

 

His dreams were plagued again by memories. The day he and Zalazane ran into First Home, roaring and laughing with youthful vigor. Vol’jin could almost remember the thrill of rushing through the underbrush, feeling as though death itself could not reach them, if they ran fast enough. So stubborn and naive. 

 

Then the dream had jarringly transitioned to the day Vol’jin and his Darkspears raided the shores of the Echo Isles, an army of trolls and other races of the Horde, ready to take down the evil witch doctor that had plagued them for so long. He remembered the look on Zalazane’s face, felt the hatred in his eyes so much he could have sworn that, had the Loa not been on his side, his former friend could have killed him with that look alone. 

 

Vol’jin let a low growl escape his chest, the memories stung much worse than the poison tipped dagger Garrosh’s minions had tried to off him with. 

 

His ears perked suddenly with the soft crunching of boots in the sand. The troll straightened his back a little and let his companion approach. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see the hunter move to his side and sit down in the sand with him. 

 

“There was no reason to get up this early,” Tyrathan said, barely holding back a yawn, “You still seem tired, were you not able to sleep well?” Despite his efforts, his companion was not able to hide his concern in the tone of his voice.

 

“Hmmm…” Vol’jin pulled his knees to his chest, “It be not the worst sleep I’ve gotten. It certainly isn't the best either.” He leaned gently against the human, letting their arms touch. Vol’jin saw Tyrathan smile, despite the hunter’s gaze being off into the distant horizon. 

 

Tyrathan shifted against his side. “Bad dream? You murmured in your sleep a few times.” The human’s gaze stayed towards the ocean, a solemn look on his features. “You don’t have to go into detail. Is there any way I can help?” 

 

Vol’jin’s heart dropped a little at the human’s sudden change in mood, “Nah, nothing you can do anything about,” He let out a soft sigh, “They be not bad dreams. Just…. bad memories.” The troll also moved his gaze out towards the ocean.

 

A thought crossed Vol’jin’s mind.

 

“Ya know,” He started, shifting his weight in the sand a little, “I don’t think I ever told you about Zal.”

 

“Zal?” 

 

Vol’jin nodded, brushing back a few red locks from his face. “He was my best friend you know, he probably would be more if he were still around.” The truth of it makes his heart ache a little. He glances down at the hunter, studying his face before continuing. “Zalazane and me were close. He be there since we were both little whelps. I like to be thinking he was the more responsible of the two of us, but we were both little brats who thought we could get away with anything.”

 

“People said we be like twins! Or like a spirit torn into two bodies. The first time we hunted, we did it together. The first day I learned to ride a raptor and shoot a bow be also the day he learned as well.” A smug smile played upon his lips, “Of course, I was always the first to learn it before he did.” Vol’jin’s ears perked at Tyrathan’s stifled snort. He continued.

 

“I don’t be knowing the exact words for it in Common. If I had to be choosing, it would be a kindred spirit.” His voice grew quieter, “Maybe that’s why it be hurting so much to think about why he’s gone.”

 

Thoughts of their experiences in First Home came rushing back, he couldn’t help but think how much of what happened to Zalazane rested on his shoulder. Would he still be alive and well had he not invited him to take the Trial with him? Would he had ended up on his same dark path regardless?

 

“Vol’jin.”

 

The human’s voice broke him out of his thoughts. He moved his gaze towards the human. Tyrathan had turned to face the troll, his expression unreadable as he reached his hands up to cup Vol’jin’s face gently, thumbs rubbing soft circles into the troll’s skin.

 

“Do you remember, back in Kun-lai? We were overlooking the mountains and out towards the sea.” Tyrathan kept his eyes trained on Vol’jin's, “I believe it was you who told me not to plunder that pain I felt when I told you what happened to me in the Jade Forest.” He paused, letting the words weigh in properly “Don’t dishonor your memories of him. Despite how everything turned out to be, you shouldn’t regret the good times you did spend together.”

 

Vol’jin stopped, felt as though time had stopped briefly before letting out a breathe he didn’t realize he was holding. 

 

Tyrathan smiled at him, “I don’t know all the details,” Tyrathan took a moment to mull over his words before continuing, “But it doesn’t change that he was once someone you held dear to you. His death causes you pain, even now.” Tyrathan began to slowly pull Vol’jin’s head down a little until he was able to somewhat touch his forehead against the troll’s.”It’s okay.”

 

Vol’jin found himself speechless. He brought his arms up and around Tyrathan, pulling him into a deep embrace.

“Thank you.”

He felt the human smile against his skin and let the tenderness of the human’s words and actions ease away the pain of old memories.


End file.
